I'll Always Remember You
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Jace wakes up one night and finds an almost dead Clary in his arms. Even worse is that he finds the bloody dagger that stabbed her in his hand. Out of pure guilt, he gets Magnus to erase Clary's memory of him (Jace). He threatens the gang to keep quiet so he can find out the truth. Will Clary remember the powerful love she had? Or will every memory of Jace be lost in the process?
1. A Horrifying Discovery

**Here's my new TMI Fanfic! It's basically a different version of CoFA in a way because...well I'm getting ahead of myself. I originally wrote this for The Vampire Diaries but I'm trying to convert it to TMI. ****I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
Note:In my version, Sebastian isn't dead and he's not Clary's brother. Also, Jace isn't Clary's brother so really, she's an only child.**

Jace woke up in the woods not knowing how he got there. How _did _he get there in fact? He sat upright against a tree and he felt something in his arms. Looking down, he saw the very last thing he excepted and wanted to see. He saw Clary in his arms. The only problem was that her gear was stained with blood. Even worse was that a bloody dagger was in his hand. Panicking, he put his hand on Clary's chest, but she had a very steady heartbeat. He put the dagger on his weapons belt, picked Clary up, and he ran back to the Institute as fast as possible.

* * *

As soon as Jace burst through the doors, Isabelle and Alec rushed towards him. On the way to the Infirmary, Jace explained the only thing he knew about the situation: he woke up and found an almost dead Clary in his arms. As Jace lay Clary on one of the Infirmary beds, Alec went to call Magnus. Isabelle ran over to the supply table and began cutting up bandages as Jace sat in a chair next to Clary's bed. He watched her, just to make sure that the fire that burned brightly inside of her, the fire that he loved, wouldn't burn out.

Soon enough, Magnus came by and went right to work to help Clary. He felt her pulse and sent Alec and Isabelle to retrieve some things for him. As soon as they left, Jace spoke for the first time since he came back.  
"Magnus? Could you do me a favour?"  
"That depends. I am _not _going to summon you a demon like a certain Herondale made me do about five times in the past."  
"No, I don't need you to summon a demon. Okay, so you were able to erase Clary's memory of the Shadow World, right?"  
"Right."  
"So, I was wondering if you could erase her memory again. But this time, I want you to make her forget about me."  
"What?! Jace! I thought you _loved _Clary."  
"I do. Which is why I need you to do this."  
"I will never understand Herondales. Alright, explain further because I'm lost."  
"Magnus, it's my fault that she's like this."  
"Now you don't know that."  
"But I do. I woke up with the bloody dagger in my hand. Please do this for me, Magnus. I'll even _pay _you, just please do it."  
"Fine. I'll do it. But Clary needs to be healed before I can."  
"Fine."

* * *

Alec and Isabelle soon returned with the supplies Magnus requested and he got to work. After a half hour or so, he said that Clary was fine and that she would survive. A wave of relief washed over Jace. But he still needed to leave and to find out what happened to him.  
"Alec, Isabelle, there's something I need to tell you," he said.  
"Everything okay, Jace?" Isabelle asked.  
"Yeah but...I'm leaving."  
"WHAT?!", Isabelle and Alec asked back in unison.  
"I'm getting Magnus to erase me from Clary's memory. Now, before you ask any questions, know this: I woke up with the bloody dagger in my hand. I need to know what happened. And until I do, I can't have Clary look for me or remember me. It's for the best. Maybe if I find out, I'll come back. But I won't come back if I don't. So, as much as I hate to say this, this might be the last time we ever see each other."

**Jace! NO! I know that this is a kind of short start, but I want you guys to tell me if I should continue or not. So, if you can, leave in a review if you think I should or shouldn't. All opinions welcome!**


	2. No Going Back

**Thanks so much to Misskelly, Chloeandaleklover113, Guest, Docloverm, and chapiggy for reviewing and telling me to go on with the story! By the Angel, I know its been awhile, but there's been a LOT going on but finally, here's an update!  
Note: Here, Izzy and Clary are _parabatai _because I'm surprised that it hasn't happened yet and Sebastian is just a regular Shadowhunter. No demon blood whatsoever.  
**

"What in the name of Raziel, do you mean by 'this is the last time we'll ever see you'?", Isabelle shouted back.  
"Exactly what you think it means, Izzy," Jace responded. "I'm leaving tonight after Magnus erases Clary's memory. Now, if _any _of you tell Clary about me or even _mention_ me when she's in the same room, I promise that I will _never _come back."  
"You realize that you're her trainer and that she needs you right?", Alec asked.  
"Maryse got her a new one. Some guy named Sebastian or something. I want you two to go contact Simon, Jocelyn, Luke and any others and tell them not to mention me. Clary deserves at least a last look at my attractiveness and a goodbye before she forgets. Now go."

* * *

Jace walked into the Infirmary and found Magnus sitting by Clary.  
"Are you ready to this or not?" Magnus asked.  
"Let me say goodbye."  
"Fine. Call me when you need me." Magnus got up from the chair he was sitting in and left the room. As soon as he left, Clary's eyes fluttered open.  
"Jace?"  
"Hey." He walked closer to her and perched on a corner of the bed.  
"What happened? Why am I in the Infirmary?"  
"I...don't know."

* * *

"That's okay. Just as long as you're here, I'll be fine never knowing," she replied while leaning into him. Then, she felt his lips meet hers. She already knew the feeling of when they kissed, they _had _done it many times after all, but every time it felt new to her. He made her happy to be alive and she always tried to return those feelings right back to him. She then gave the kiss more passion than ever before and showed him all the love she had for him. This was where she belonged: in Jace's strong and sturdy arms that she knew would always catch her if she fell. She never wanted him to leave. She never wanted to let go of him, no matter what.

* * *

A few minutes or centuries later, they finally broke the kiss. _I'm going to miss this_, Jace thought, _but she needs to forget._ "Magnus!", Jace called.  
"Why are you calling Magnus?" Clary asked.  
"Because," Jace began. "This is the last time you'll ever see me, I'm leaving the Institute tonight."  
"What?" He looked into her green eyes that were now getting watery.  
"I'm sorry, Clary. But it needs to be this way." Magnus sauntered in, his purple velvet cloak flowing behind him. "Magnus is going to make you forget everything about me."  
"What? No!" Clary began struggling, but Jace could see that she was still too weak, hurt, and exhausted to put up much a of a fight as she normally would have.  
"Listen to me Clary, I love you. I always will."  
"Then why do this to me?"  
"It's for the best."  
"No it's not! Jace!"  
She then stopped struggling and sobbing because Magnus had begun the spell. There was no going back.

* * *

It pained Isabelle to hear the sobs of her _parabatai_. But she knew what would happen if she interfered. As Magnus performed the spell, Jace walked out of the Infirmary.  
"Jace, are you _still _sure you want to do this?", she asked.  
"It's too late now, Izzy. There's no going back."

A few minutes later, Magnus finally walked out of the Infirmary. Isabelle chose that moment to walk in and check on her _parabatai_. She walked in and found Clary sitting upright in her bed.  
"Hey, Izzy!"  
"Hey, Clary. How are you feeling?"  
"Better now."  
"What did Jace say to you before the spell?"  
"Spell? What spell? And who in the name of Raziel, is Jace?"

* * *

Jace overheard the conversation between Izzy and Clary. _It worked. The spell worked. _Jace then ran to his room, shoved a bunch of clothes, his gear, and books into a duffel bag, headed to the Weapons room, grabbed a couple seraph blades, sensors, witchlights, and daggers, and walked back to his room to make sure he didn't forget anything. But his room didn't look like his room. Now, it looked like any room in the Institute with the exception of two things he left on the dresser: the Herondale dagger and two steles; one of them the one he always used and the other one his spare. He went down into the Institute lobby and grabbed the door knob. As he opened the door, he felt something fall behind him, but he didn't turn around or pick it up. Instead, he left the Institute and began heading to his next stop: The City of Bones.

**There's no more going back! She forgot! I hope it wasn't freakishly short! Reviews are aaaaaaaaall appreciated!**


End file.
